


Descry

by Dragon_Enthusiast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DMG, Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Euthanasia, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Enthusiast/pseuds/Dragon_Enthusiast
Summary: Humanity has been nearly wiped out by the titans, but we've done our equal share to them. Now, it's time to finish what we started. (Not set in canon universe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This separate to the manga/anime. This work is also available on my Deviantart page.  
> A link to the account: http://varadrake.deviantart.com/  
> Part 2 will be posted at a later date

_We were given a mission_

 

_Kill all titans_

 

_We were Humanities last chance_

 

 

“Five months ago the titans breached Wall Rose,” our new commanding officer, Captain Sean Charles stated. “Since then, the soldiers of both the Garrison and the Survey Corps have fallen, one by one. Commander Erwin Smith, Squad Leaders from the Survey Corps and the captains of the Garrison are all dead. Now you seven including myself, are all that’s left of both.” He turned to us, the circles beneath his eyes were dark. The survivors from the Survey corps stood tall, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, (y/n) (l/n) and Reiner Braun. The last standing from the Garrison were from the 103rd cadets, Arkeya Marline, Tyson Lardt and the Captain. Sean sighed but looked the survivors in the eyes, “There are seventy titans left, that means if we kill about nine each. The odds are not in our favour, but I need you all to hold out a little longer. Your mission, kill the last of the titans and you’ll be revered heroes within the wall.” Sean raised his fist to his chest, saluting us.

 Raising their fists, in unison they saluted the remaining Captain of the Garrison. Sean gathered his courage, and turned in the direction of the remaining titans. "We're Humanities' last chance!" Sean shouted as loud as he could as he launched with his 3DMG gear, flying towards the titans.  
  
The Garrison soldiers followed after the Captain, their faces worn and grim. (y/n)'s tired eyes watched them fly, all she could think was that they were going to be killed with out a plan. She looked to Armin, "Any ideas on how we should do this?"  
  
Armin watched the Garrison soldiers fly away, before turning to his comrades. "We should pair up. The buildings are close together giving us the environment advantage with the 3DMG. Lure a single titan to a secluded area of buildings and kill it. This would be easiest if one of the pair acted as bait, luring it in. The risk is we don't know how many abnormal titans are out there, so its possible you could be killed before you even reach the chosen building area."  
  
Jean looked grim, as he sighed, "so who's pairing with who?"  
  
Armin glanced at Jean, "(y/n) and Reiner will work together, like they always have. Leaving you to work with me, Jean."  
  
Jean nodded, he walked over to Armin. He looked back at Reiner and (y/n),"Armin and I will go east."  
  
"Then we'll go west," (y/n) nodded in reply. Jean and Armin took off eastward leaving (y/n) and Reiner alone. Reiner looked distant as he stared westward. (y/n) moved closer to him, she grabbed his sleeve and spoke gently, "what's wrong?"  
  
Reiner looked to her disheartened, "Bertolt..."  
  
(y/n) felt teary, "Reiner-"  
  
He shrugged her off, "No. Dammit!" Reiner growled.  
  
"Hey Reiner! Calm down I know he wouldn't want-"  
  
"No (y/n), don't. You didn't know him like I do so don't pretend you do," he snarled. (y/n) flinched. Reiner gave her a cold look, before turning away. "Let's just kill these bastards," he stated before launching off westward.

 

 

 

_We knew it was suicidal_

 

 

The two flew over streets and buildings. Cold air flew around (y/n)'s face, sending an unkind shiver down her spine. The sent of rotting, half-eaten corpses and blood wharfed through the air. (y/n) glanced to the ground below, she felt pangs in her heart. Citizens, Garrison and Survey Corp soldiers' bodies laid strewn across the streets. Arms and legs were scattered across the pavement, half eaten torsos were thrown against the walls of buildings, both dried and fresh blood ran down the walls from the impact. The red sacks that the titans would regurgitate, were littered everywhere. Within them human faces with expressions of fear were forever marked on their faces.  
  
Bile built in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it back down. As she flew over building tops, the smallest movement caught her eye. Angling her body in the direction of the movement, (y/n) shot her 3DMG forward. The corpse stained air filled her nostrils causing the (h/c) to gag, she swallowed more of the air in the process. Tears formed in her eyes, as she landed on the ground. She looked around and could see shattered blades, and broken 3DMGs. As (y/n)'s foot touched the ground she heard a the cracking of glass. Raising her foot she could see a shattered pair of glasses. Picking them up a small gasp escaped from (y/n). The glasses looked like Hanji's.  
  
A small whimper gained (y/n)'s attention, she moved towards one of the nearby bodies. She kneeled next to it, examining it with withdrawn eyes. The body was missing its left leg. Still holding the broken glasses, (y/n) reached out with her opposite hand and turned the body gently towards her, until it was flat on its back. The body was a woman. Messy, brown hair concealed the woman's features from (y/n). (y/n)'s hand was shaking as reached towards the woman's face and brushed away the sweat mattered hair. "Squad Leader Hanji," (y/n) whispered.  
  
Hanji's dark brown eyes were missing their usual joyful light, and had sunken deeper into her skull. Sickly eyes were framed by pale skin, and were heated by a severe fever. ' _Why would the titans just leave her here half eaten?'_ (y/n) thought. She glanced to the left and sore another of the red sacks. She disturbingly thought, ' _Guess it was full'_. Hanji strained to see the person in front of her, she gasped in pain as she moved closer to (y/n).  
  
(y/n) gently touched Hanji's deathly pale face, "Don't move, Hanji it will hurt more."  
  
Hanji's eyes widened. "(y/n)..." she whimpered.  
  
"I'm right here Hanji. Just hold on," (y/n) said softly. Hanji shook her head, and painfully reached outward to one of the broken blades. She clasped it and put it in (y/n)'s free hand. Hanji looked up to her pleadingly.

 

"Squad Leader, I can't," (y/n) cried, tears formed small rivers down her cheeks.

"Please..." Hanji begged.

(y/n) looked down at the blade, and wept. She moved her hand and place the blade on the left side of Hanji's chest, angling towards her heart. "I'm sorry, Hanji," (y/n) whispered. She pushed the blade between Hanji's ribs, piercing flesh till the blade struck home. A hiccup caught in (y/n)'s throat as she grieved, "May the next world treat kinder than this one."

(y/n) wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She broken heartedly pulled the blade from Hanji's chest, and threw it across the road. Moving closer to Hanji, (y/n) placed the broken glasses in now cold hands. Her eyes turned cold, ' _These bastards will_ pay'. She stood and took one last glance at her old Squad Leader, before turning to catch up with Reiner.

 

_We can't hide from them_

 

Reiner stood at top of one of the tallest buildings in the area he had picked to hunt Titans, now he had to wait for (y/n) to show up. He walked to the edge of the building roof, his footsteps were light. He examined the buildings below him, seeing Titans ranging from fifteen meters to five. Movement to the left caught his eye, Reiner turned to look at it.  
  
So we fight For that last chance to stay alive A (h/c) mess of hair flew across the building rooftops, the sliver of drawn blades shown in the midday sun. She skyrocketed through the air, like she had wings. Reiner looked at the titan she was targeting, it was ten meters, but there were four more of similar heights behind it. _'What is that idiot doing!?'_ Reiner screamed mentally. He backed up from the roof edge, before sprinting off the edge and taking off with his 3DMG.

   
  
_Our causes vary_

_  
As to why we fight_

_  
Mine is for the ones I consider family_

  __  
  
  
' _I hate them all!'_ she internally screamed, (y/n)'s eyes glinted with a cold, grieving fury. She shot her 3DMG behind the Titans neck, twisting her body in the process to gain momentum and power in her building swing. As she drew closer to the Titan's neck, she swung her blades down cutting through the nape with ease. "You bastards killed Hanji!" (y/n) screamed. She landed on the wall her 3DMG was embedded into, (y/n) glared at the four Titans who she had gained the attention of. Two of the Titans feet were aligned and an idea quickly formed in (y/n)'s mind.  
  
Once again shooting her 3DMG, she aligned it with the heels of the Titan's feet. The 3DMG carried her towards her targets, she spun with her blades angled with how Corporal Levi had shown her and took out the flesh of their heels. When she landed on the wall the Titans had started their decent to the ground, she angled the 3DMG grapple upwards and jumped off the wall. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as (y/n) again spun her blades and took out both of the Titans napes. "You've killed everyone!" she shouted, grief was no replaced by a malicious hate.  
  
The other two Titans moved clumsily towards the flying female. Their giants hands reached for her, their eyes alight with the excitement of catching their human prey. (Y/n) swung round the grapples of her 3DMG landed either side of the closest Titan's nape, pulling her down with force. She landed on the right hand side of the Titans nape, she buried her blades into it and dragged them free. Causing a huge chunk of flesh to come out with the blades. The Titan screamed as it fell to the ground, a satisfied smile formed on (y/n)'s face. _'I will kill them all!"_ she shouted mentally.  
  
A large hand grabbed her, holding her in a firm grip and shattering her drawn blades. (y/n) felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, so fast that it hurt. She squirmed in its grip, trying to wriggle her arms out. As she pulled her arms out, the a shard from the broken blades dragged against her arm, causing a stinging sensation that set her nerves on fire. (y/n) took hold of the blade as she freed her injured arm from the Titan's grip. She stabbed it into the Titan's hand, hoping to distract the giant humanoid from eating her for a for a few more seconds.  
  
The Titan turned its hand, so that (y/n) was facing it. It looked at her with a huge toothy grin, its eyes were wide open. (y/n) raised her injured arm back, sending the rest of her strength to it, she tossed the blade at the Titan's eye. The blade flew through the air and made contact with the Titan's eye. The Titan stumbled backwards and howled in pain, its grip on (y/n) loosened. She pulled her other arm from its grip another blade shard in hand. When the Titan recovered she through the other blade desperately trying to buy herself some time. Perhaps just enough time for Reiner to get to her, _if_ he was even in the area.


End file.
